


You Will Always Have Me

by KarmaWaykes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Plot Twist, kinda sad, like seriously, major destiel, only a little, only small mentions, slight sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaWaykes/pseuds/KarmaWaykes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids in the back always sit in the back for a reason, so when Castiel Novak catches the eye of Dean Winchester with a song he wrote and then got humiliatingly stated to the class. But after a while of trying to get to know Castiel, what Dean finds leaves him heartbroken, but he is determined to be the one to change Castiel Novak. Destiel, first story, criticism welcomed :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first work of Destiel EVER. And I am kinda of proud how it's going. Just telling that the lyrics are original, the chapters are a little short, and that it does start off a little slow. :)

You never really notice the kids that sit in the back. Isn’t that why kids usually sit in the back, so they won’t be noticed? Well in the usual case scenario the ‘kids’ are of the teen variety, which in this case they are. The junior class of Lawrence Public High School, mostly 17 year olds. And the few that were smart and were 16. So on that fateful Monday morning the world studies class was thirty minutes into the lesson on world religions. Dean Winchester sat in the exact middle of the room, twiddling his thumbs and trying not to fall asleep. The teacher droned on and on about Windigoes, Poltergeists, and other legends of religions and myth. A knock on the door of the class room gained everyone’s immediate attention, and the principal walked into the room with his head held high.

“Mrs. Lindon, if you don’t mind I would like a word.” The class looked at their teacher expectantly and she nodded as she set the chalk down. She sent the class a sharp look seemingly demanding the best behavior of them while she was out of the room. The second she was out the back of the room erupted.

“Hey, you!” Dean turned, along with the rest of the class to see what was happening. There was a boy with a messy head of black hair, and another boy that obviously hadn’t got the message that mullets weren’t really a thing anymore. The boy with the mullet shoved the boy with the black hair on the shoulder, and the black haired boy recoiled.  
“What’re you writing there?” Mullet asked, the dark haired boy shook his head but didn’t reply. Mullet seemed to be angered by this and he shoved the other boy harder, “Hey! You deaf or something asshole?” The other boy stumbled a little, almost falling out of his chair, Mullet took that opportunity to rip the paper from the black-haired kid’s desk,  
“Hey-” Whatever the boy was going to say was drowned out by Mullet calling out what was written on the paper,  
“Empty Heads, by Castiel Novak!” He looked over at the dark haired boy who was now turning a bright pink colour and still protesting.  
“There’s a fire burning, but it’ll never get to see the light of day,” he laughed and looked at his friends, “Awww, our resident faggot is writing songs, isn’t that just adorable?” There were chuckles here and there, but full on laughter from the other residents of the back of the room.  
“There are hearts out there hurting, hoping that there may be a better way.”  
Dean looked around, a little surprised no one was doing anything, a little more surprised that he wasn’t doing anything either. The dark haired stopped protesting, and just sat there almost as if he was accepting a death penalty. That was when Dean stood, he walked to the back and grabbed the paper from Mullet,  
“Hey, man, that’s enough.” Mullet stood up into Dean’s face,  
“You a faggot, too?” Dean didn’t bother to answer his question,  
“Just stop it man.” He handed the paper to Castiel. This was the moment that the teacher decided to return, she noticed Mullet and Dean standing in the back of the room and she said to them,  
“Is there a problem, Jack? Dean?” The both shook their heads, and Dean shot him a glare before turning to return to his seat. 

The class ended 15 minutes later, and the class trooped out quickly all except for Castiel, Dean watched from his place at the door that Castiel had obviously not noticed. Castiel stood and looked at the paper that held the song lyrics he had written, staring for a good five seconds. He then walked to the trash can, ripped the paper in half, crumpled up both pieces and threw them into the trash. He then trudged slowly to the door, suddenly looked up and Dean’s eyes met Castiel’s. Deep blue met forest green, and Dean saw the conflicting emotions in those eyes, one of which was gone before he could decide what it was. But as quickly as their eyes had met Castiel looked down, and walked away in the hall and rounded the corner. Dean watched him go, and once Castiel was out of his line of sight, Dean went back into the classroom. He picked out the two pieces of paper from the trash can which had thankfully been cleaned out before class so the paper was the only thing in there besides some gum wrappers and more papers.

Dean un-crumpled the papers and slid them carefully into his folder, all the while not being really sure why. Maybe, Castiel would be one he would want to talk to soon.

There's a fire burning,

But it will never get to see the light of day.

There are hearts out there hurting,

Hoping that there may be a better way.

I'm alone in a room full strangers,

An old man watches, has said,

Those silly people and their empty heads...


	2. Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean becomes curious, and they finally meet with some unhappy consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: There is some extreme bullying in this chapter, this is from personal experience with one of my friends. If this sort of predicament bothers you you can read the first paragraph or two and then skip to the ending.

One thing Dean noticed after the bell rang for lunch, was that Castiel was not in the cafeteria, or the courtyard of the school. Another thing he noticed was that Mullet - Jack, wasn’t it? - sat at the table of the kids that wanted to be popular, they weren’t really. The table consisted of what was and what wants to be, ambition wasn’t really an admired trait at that table as Dean had come to realize a year prior; after one kid that used to sit there named Jo Harvelle came out as a lesbian that wanted to become someone really important got thrown out into the nerd table. Dean sat at a table with his freshman brother, Sam, and his best friend Gabriel (who really wasn’t a freshman but Dean wasn’t quite sure of what grade he was in).

Dean sat at his usual table with Sam and Gabriel who were fighting over a chocolate chip cookie,  
“Hey guys?” Dean said while looking around the large room, the two either ignored him or didn’t hear him because they continued their bickering over the baked food, “Guys!” Dean exclaimed louder than the first time, this got Sam and Gabriel’s attentions.  
“What?” They answered in unison, both still had part of their hands on the cookie.  
“Do you know a kid named Castiel?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow,  
“What? You mean, Castiel Novak?” He looked at Sam and the latter shrugged,  
“Yeah, he has black hair and blue eyes, quiet, writes songs in the back of class…”  
“Oh, yeah! That’s Castiel alright.” Gabriel smirked and shook his head,  
“Can you tell me anything about him?” Dean asked, rather impatiently, whether Gabriel found this sudden interest in the school’s resident hermit strange he did not give any air of it,   
“Well, his name is Castiel Novak, he’s 17, I think his mother died when he was ten in a car crash - and after that he became like really sullen. Then his dad started to become like, addicted to his work or something, so yeah. Pretty messed up kid.” Sam piped up then,  
“I heard that he got eat up behind the bleachers for being gay the other day by some of the football team.” Gabriel nodded.  
“Shame really, if he dressed up a little, cleaned up his hair so we could actually see his face and stuff he could actually be pretty hot.” Dean looked at him and was about to ask something else but it seems that Sam and Gabriel’s attention spans had terminated and they were now back to fighting over the cookie. Dean shook his head, but smiled. He ate the last of the surprisingly good macaroni and cheese on his tray, and stood to throw away his stuff. He then walked back to the table where he retrieved his back pack and other things then looked at his brother and the boy’s best friend,  
“Yeah, okay, why don’t you two just go get a room already?” Sam turned and stuck his tongue out at Dean and during his moment of distraction Gabriel ripped the cookie away and shoved it into his mouth before Sam could fight back. He then grinned at Dean with a mouth full of cookie and sent him a thumbs up,   
“Working on it, Dean-o.” Sam smacked his head and Dean chuckled as he walked away.

***

As Dean walked up the steps to the second floor of the school that held the bathrooms, auditorium and library he thought about those blue eyes. Gabriel was right (for the first time in his life) , Castiel could be extremely attractive if he took care of himself slightly better. The sound of something dropping to the ground in the boy’s bathroom startled Dean out of his reverie. He ducked inside to find a carton of milk, thankfully unopened, on the floor with a hand reaching for it. Dean’s eyes trailed the hand up to an arm, to a shoulder, to a neck, a pursed mouth, and startling blue eyes.  
“Castiel?” The other boy looked away quickly and picked up his milk, “Hey, why’re you eating in here? You know you’re not really supposed to right?” Castiel shrugged, still not looking at Dean, “Do you want some company, Cas? I can call you Cas right? I mean Castiel is a little of a mouthful.” Cas once again shrugged, “Well, Cas it is!” The boy in question went inside a stall and sat on a toilet seat, Dean leaned against the sink counter directly opposite of him. They had a staring contest for all of ten seconds, not to say that Dean didn’t enjoy it. The eyes of the other boy were stunning, and though he realized that he was by now missing his fourth period class he didn’t really care. Finally Cas spoke, and when he did Dean almost didn’t hear the words of it but the sound of his voice itself. It was a low voice, almost intoxicating, almost like gravel - and he loved it.  
“Well?” Dean jumped slightly, then he realized Cas was asking of him the answer to the question he had said while Dean was busy creepily stalker analyzing his voice.  
“I- I’m sorry, what did you say?” Cas rolled his eyes,  
“What do you want from me?” Dean was startled by Cas’s words, almost as though the boy in front of him saw him as an enemy, a person that just wanted something from him.  
“Well, your friendship would be great.” What he left unsaid, he decided, would remain unsaid until Cas said the unsaid saying first. Cas snorted,  
“Yeah right, I know your kind...just because you have a pretty face you think you can push me around.” Dean, at first, wasn’t sure how to respond then he decided to keep his replies good-natured,  
“Hm...you think I have a pretty face?” Cas looked at him as though he was the scum at the bottom of a New York public pool.  
“And you’re also obviously brain dead.” Cas stood and walked out of the stall, “Leave me alone.” He then proceeded to trip over his shoe lace, before he could hit the floor however, Dean caught him with an arm across Cas’s chest and one around the boy’s waist,   
“Woah there tiger!” He pulled Cas up, “Be careful!” Their faces were closer now and Cas could make out the freckles on Dean’s face and Dean could make out the slight darkening of shadow over Cas’s.

“Woah guys! Looks like we stumbled on some gaymance!” Dean and Cas looked to the entrance of the bathroom, and there stood Jack AKA Mullet the assholey, in all of his stupidity and asshole-ness. He was flanked by two other guys, younger, probably sophomores. They laughed.

Dean rolled his eyes, and Cas frowned.  
“Dude, I was just helping him up.” Jack looked down at the two sophomores,  
“Oh, so he’s on the bottom?” They burst out laughing again, Cas shook his head and looked at Dean,  
“Don’t bother, it’s not worth it. They’ll probably just rip up some of my lyrics and flush them down the toilet then leave me alone until gym tomorrow.” Dean looked at him,   
“And you’d let them?” Cas shrugged,  
“They’re not worth it.” Dean wasn’t sure if Cas was referring to his song lyrics or to the boys in front of them.  
“Awww, look at that, isn’t that so cute guys?” Jack sneered,  
“Why don’t you fight back?” Dean questioned, Cas looked at him with eyes that screamed watch.   
“Hey, assbutt!” Cas then proceeded to spit at Jack’s feet, Jack went blind with rage. In the space of time it took Dean to understand what Cas had said and done and then to realize what the other boy’s reaction was; Cas was on the ground with a bloody lip and one of the sophomores on top of him hitting him in the face.   
“Hey! Hey! Stop!” Dean pushed the guy off, then Jack came over and kicked Cas in the stomach as the other sophomore grabbed Dean and held him back.  
“How does that feel faggot? Huh? You done, bitch!? You want more you little faggot.” Cas barely managed to shake his head, “Say it! You little cocksucker! SAY IT!”  
“N-n-no. No” Cas managed to barely wheeze out.   
“That’s what I thought.” Jack stood and spit on Cas’s dirty shirt, looked at Dean and sneered, then he kicked Cas one last time. Finally him and the two other guys left, and Cas moaned from his position on the floor. Dean leaned down,  
“Come on champ. You’re coming with me, we’re gonna get you all fixed up.”

When Dean finally managed to drag the half conscious Cas to his Impala and set Cas down gingerly in the front seat, fourth period was about fifteen minutes from ending, the day would end in two hours. Dean sent Sam a short text, conveying the message of helping a friend and that Sam should go home with Gabriel. Sam replied with a winking emoticon and a request to play nice and use protection.  
Dean made sure to take it easy over bumps as he drove the road to his house, his father wouldn’t be home - that was a fact, he never really was anymore really. Either at the bars or at work,his father was drowning himself in self-pity but refused to get help. Cas groaned out,  
“Are you sure your parents won’t mind you bringing a stranger to your house.” Dean pulled up to his driveway, turned the ignition of, and looked at Cas.  
“Oh I’m sure they’ll be absolutely horrified, and seeings how you look ready to jump up and murder a pillow they’ll be terrified for their lives too.” Cas managed a small smile at the generous amounts of sarcasm that Dean had bathed his words in. “Hey! There’s that smile.” Dean grinned, and Cas erased it from his face,  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dean looked at him for five seconds and then shook his head,  
“Okay Cas, whatever you say.” Dean got out of the car first, he then went around to the other side to help Cas out.

“You know while we’re at this patching of your flesh and shit, I’m gonna make you look better.” Cas looked at him,  
“Are you saying I look bad usually.”  
“Um...No, I’m saying that you’re a bottle of hair gel, a comb, a good pair of jeans and a nice shirt shy of being perfection.” Cas chuckled then winced,  
“I’ll take that as a yes to the looking bad question.” Dean laughed,  
“Whatever you say tiger.” 

 

It’s the middle of the day,  
But everything is dark as night,  
The monsters come out to play,  
The soldiers come out to fight,  
But the soldiers won’t win,  
Because they don’t know how,  
Silly soldiers, it’s quite a sin,  
Stupid, silly, empty heads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you did skip the gist of it is that Cas got badly hurt by Jack and Dean brought him home to help him and prettify him. :)


	3. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So he gets PRETTIFIED :D and Jack stops the bullying for a bit :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the third chapter (I actually finished this a while ago that's why I'm posting it all at once)

Whispering was extremely common in the halls of Lawrence Public High School, hot guys with messy jet black hair, gorgeous blue eyes, in a white button up with the top two buttons unbuttoned, a messy tie, and black jeans - was definitely not. So when the whispers went dead quiet and the boy walked through the hall, head high and proud - the only thing obstructing his handsome face was the slightly split lip and the dark bruise on the side of his cheek, it was obvious something was either really wrong or really right. He was standing straight with his shoulders thrown back a little, the bruises on his stomach were hurting but he wasn’t about to let them know that. Behind this dark-haired wonder walked a boy throwing the keys of his Impala up and down, with a triumphant smirk on his face as he watched the kids around them and their reactions. Most of which were gaping mouths and impressed raised eyebrows. Jack was there, with the two sophomores - the whole thing was actually really cliche, but awesome all the same.

The Day Before:

Dean had little trouble getting Cas up the stairs, but dropped the keys to the house while trying to open the door resulting in him having to set the other boy to lean against the door with a wince. Once they were inside, Dean took Cas to the couch and tried to gently lay him down on it, but that didn’t go to well, since Cas slapped his hands away, repeatedly claiming he could do it himself.  
“Well, I’m going to go see if there’s anything we can use as ice in the freezer, I’ll be right back - don’t go anywhere, tiger.” Cas groaned as Dean went down the hall, into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and cringed. It was full of slightly moldy...specimens, and spoiled milk. And lots and lots of beer (his father’s which was off limits no matter the occasion). In the freezer there were what looked like blocks of ice, but Dean realized if you looked really looked closely you could see the outline of something in the blocks...he tried not to think to hard about it.

“Here.” He handed the wounded teen the block, Cas looked at it.  
“Did...Did this use to be-” Dean cut him off,  
“Just don’t think about it too hard.” Cas looked at him, then back to the ice thing, he shrugged and brought it up to his bruising face.  
“Thanks for this, Dean.” Cas looked at him carefully, “I didn't get your last name, the teacher said your name earlier in class so I was just wondering.” Dean looked back at him,  
“Uh, Winchester, Dean Winchester.” Cas nodded, and Dean followed suit.  
“I assume you know some things about me, I also assume you have some questions.” Cas waved his hand and Dean chuckled,  
“I have heard that you are 17, your full name is Castiel Novak, and you like to write song lyrics.” Cas nodded after every fact, the last comment had him giving Dean a wry smile.  
“You did not hear that, nobody but Jack and his minions know about that...and now you obviously.” He then pondered something, “And our world studies class probably.” He looked back to Dean, “Thanks for that by the way.” He gave Dean a small smile that quickly removed itself as his lip started to bleed again. Dean was partially shocked by the sincerity in his voice, but he smiled back,  
“Hey, that's what friends are for.” Cas furrowed his brow,  
“Is that what we are? Friends?” Dean grinned,  
“Hell yeah.” Cas shook his head and one corner of his mouth, the side that wasn't cut, perked up slightly,   
“Haven't had many of those.” Dean raised his eyebrows, “You're surprised?” Cas said slightly amused,  
“Well, I must say you are a handsome dude.” This statement gave Dean an idea, “Come on!” He grabbed Cas's arm and yanked him along with him. Cas dropped the ice block in an attempt to steady himself,   
“Woah! Injured handsome dude over here take it easy!” Dean immediately let his arm go,   
“Oh jeez, I am so sorry I forgot!” The panicked look on Dean's face made Cas crack a small smile,  
“It's fine, now what did you forget?”

Present Time:

Their third class was world studies, this class they had together, Cas took a seat in the front and Dean sat next to him. They grinned at each other, Cas lip cut had sealed up slightly so he just kept his smiling to a minimum. Jack walked by, jostled Cas's desk making his folder fall and his papers scatter. Jack made his way to the back of the room without further ado and took his usual seat. Cas picked up his papers quickly and just sat back up when the teacher walked in. She seemed surprised as she scanned the front row, she checked her clip board that held the attendance list, obviously wondering if there was a new student no one had alerted her of. Cas smiled turned his folder around to the side that held his name in big block letters towards her, she noticed and raised her brow,  
“Oh! Hello, Castiel I love the new hair.” She commented,  
“Haha, thank you, Mrs. Lindon.” Dean grinned at him. The class lasted forty-five minutes, and when the bell rang Cas and Dean walked out together talking about where to eat lunch. Jack followed them out and yelled at them from the door of the classroom,   
“Just cause you think you're hot Castiel, doesn't mean you're not a fag!” Cas and Dean didn't even turn,  
“Niis od page!” Cas shouted back over his shoulder. Dean chuckled and looked at Cas,  
“What's that?”  
“Oh, it's Enochian.” Dean looked at him,   
“Enochian?!” He smiled, “Why the hell do you know Enochian?!”  
“I said go and die, and I know it because living in an empty house can get boring.” All humor disappeared from Dean's face,   
“I'm sorry Cas.” Cas sent him a tight smile, “I promise I won't leave.” Dean said determined, and Cas laughed a little.  
“I believe you Dean.”

 

One Month Later:

Cas and Dean had grown inseparable, and though they denied it it was obvious they felt more than platonic emotions towards each other. Sam would joke with Gabriel that the two teens were basically married, Cas would come to his house on a daily basis and just walk in with a hello and a slam of Dean's bedroom door. Jack had been leaving them alone since that first day Cas came back looking spiff and tidy.   
Dean was walking to the public library to return a book, Cas was busy with a drunk father at home. One second can really change a life...did you know that? One mistake by one person and so many people can be affected. There really wasn't much to that one second, a little girl's scream. The sound of running footsteps on the tar, the yelling for someone to call 911. The swearing, the begging, the wondering...the blood. And the sound of sirens getting closer, and closer...but they'd better hurry. 

It's getting dark in here.

Oh no there's been some sort of mistake,  
Why is it always the best that they take,  
You'd better come fast my dear,  
It's getting dark in here,  
Oh how he bled and bled,  
Stupid, sad empty heads.


	4. Have

\- Hello?  
\- Hello, Sam Winchester?  
\- Speaking. Who is this?  
\- This is Lawrence Memorial Hospital, this is about Dean Winchester, your brother?  
\- Yes? Has something happened? Is Dean okay?  
\- Sir, I regret to inform you...

Sam let the phone drop, not his brother, anyone but his brother. Castiel...He had to call Cas, he punched the number as quickly as he could while grabbing his coat. It took Cas five rings before he picked up,  
“Yeah?” The voice on the other end seemed tired,  
“Cas! It's Sam, something's happened to Dean!” The line went dead and Sam knew that Cas knew exactly where to go.  
They met at the hospital, Cas was later and a mess. He looked as though he had just gotten out of bed, Sam took note that the crazed look on his face he had never before seen. The white walls of the hospital waiting room were blinding.  
“What happened? How is he?”  
“He got hit by a car, he's in surgery.” Sam had his head in his hands,  
“And?!” A door opened then, Cas turned and Sam looked up,  
“Are you two here for Dean Winchester?” The two nodded at the man in a surgeon's outfit,  
“Yes sir!” Sam said, standing up. The man sighed,  
“I'm very sorry to inform you that a piece of glass cut in too close and his heart stopped on the table. We tried to revive him, but he hasn't responded.” Cas sunk to his knees and Sam let out a strangled noise. The doctor did indeed look extremely regretful, “I am extremely sorry.” He started to speak again but someone interrupted him,

“Doctor!” A nurse in a blue outfit stepped out of the room hastily, “Doctor! You need to come here immediately!” The doctor ran into the operating room and the boys wrapped their arms around each other. Cas and Sam fell asleep in the waiting room, about an hour and a half later the same doctor woke them up. He was smiling,  
“Whatever that young man in there is fighting for, it's something damn worth fighting for.” The boys sat up and looked at the doctor hopefully, “His heart restarted by itself, it's a rare occurrence that this should happen after the person doesn't respond to a doctor's attempts but it does happen. And it did this time. He did, however, slip into a coma.” The relief was evident to everyone in the waiting room, “So we don't know how long he will stay unconscious, but he ha a better chance of surviving this. He is stable. Remember, though it may not seem so he can hear you. You can visit him now.” The doctor finished with a smile at the two teens. Cas took the doctor into a hug,  
“Thank you sir...Thank you so much.” The older man looked surprised for a second, then smiled and patted Cas's back.  
“Don't thank me young man, thank the boy in there and whatever he's fighting for.” Cas let go of the white haired man, and wiped the tears off of his face and managed a smile to the man. Sam shook the doctor's hand. The two of them went into the room they had moved Dean into together.

To put it pleasantly, Dean looked terrible. Cuts littered his face and there was a bandage around his head. There were stitched up cuts of various sizes all over his chest and stomach, a predominately large one missing his heart by less than an inch. There was the steady beeping of the heart monitor, and an IV standing next to him. Dean was propped up slightly looking exactly as a person in a coma would. Cas held a hand up to his mouth, Sam choked back a cry. A nurse inserted something into the IV, she then looked at the boys,  
“Um, are you both family?” She asked, Cas looked up at her, tearing his eyes away from the limp form that was his best friend,  
“No, I'm just his best friend, he's his brother.” His voice was quiet as he pointed at Sam, and Sam looked at her as well. She nodded,  
“Well, one of you can stay the night but only one, sorry, we can't have it too cluttered in here.” Cas and Sam nodded,  
“You stay tonight, Sammy, I'll go to school tomorrow and tell the teachers and stuff. I have most of the my classes with him anyway.” Sam looked at Cas,  
“Are you sure? I could do that too, you could stay if you wanted.” Cas shook his head,  
“No, you're his brother, you should be here.” He then looked up and nodded at the nurse, she gave him an apologetic smile. Sam stayed in the room while Cas followed her to fill out some of the forms that the nurses hadn't made them to when they first got there under the circumstances.  
“So, how long have you two been together?” She asked him, Cas looked at her surprised,  
“What? Oh no! We aren't together. He's just my best friend.” The nurse looked at him,  
“Make sure he knows before something like this happens again...my best friend died the night I was going to confess and I managed to tell him in the few minutes he had. Turns out he felt the same way.” Cas chuckled sadly,  
“Yeah, well, Dean is extremely straight.” She smiled,  
“You know what spiked his heart back up?” Cas looked at her as they slowed to a stopped at the front table,  
“No what?” She looked him in the eye,  
“They asked who the people in the waiting room were and when one of the nurses said your name we all heard the beep.” She put a hand on his shoulder, “If he doesn't love you then he's either in denial or stupid.” She squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and then walked away in the opposite direction. He watched her go and then shook his head and looked down at the papers he had to fill out.

The Next Day

The first place Cas went when he got to school was the principal's office, he explained the situation and the man's eyes widened. By the middle of the day the story had reached the whole school. Sam was at the hospital with Dean so he didn't know. As Cas exited his world history class and the history teacher sent him a sympathetic smile, Jack walked up to him. The hall was crowded with students but they went quiet when they heard Jack's words,  
“So, I heard your gay boy friend is in the hospital, serves him right.” Cas turned and tried his best to ignore him, “If he dies then the world will be a better place! One less faggot to worry about!” Cas turned to look at Jack.  
“You son of a bitch!” And for the first time in his 17 years of life Cas let it all out and fought back.

It took three teachers to get Cas off of Jack (but it was a little obvious nobody was really trying to) he left behind two black eyes, a split lip, and a really bruised cheek. They were both then sent to the principal's office. The man took one look at the both of them and then leaned back in his chair.  
“Speak.” He said to Cas, the boy looked up at the man, staring him straight in the eye.  
“I hit him because he told me the world would be better off if Dean died, I'm not sure what came over me sir, normally I would not have acted this rashly and -” The principal silenced him with a hand.  
“I'm not going to punish you Castiel.” Jack stood up indignantly,  
“What do you mean? He beat me up!”  
“Sit Down, Mr Anders!” Jack sat, the principal leaned forward and folded his hands in front of him as though he was about to pray. He looked Jack straight in the eye,  
“The reason I am not going to punish Mr Novak is because after what you have been doing to him for the past two years I don't blame him for what he did. The only reason I haven't done anything about it is because Castiel himself hasn't confronted me about it.” 

Jack left the office with a three day suspension. Castiel got out with a three day after-school detention. 

Cas went to visit Dean on the day he got the detentions. He sat down next to his best friend,  
“Hey Dean...Had me scared there for a little while, but you always are a drama queen. I beat up Jack today. He said some bullshit and I just snapped. Apparently the principal knew about what he'd done though so I got off with three days after-school detentions.” He looked at Dean and gripped the other boys hand, a tear dripped down onto the cot. Then Cas started to choke back sobs.

“Please Dean. You have to wake up...you promised you'd always be here for me. You promised you wouldn't leave. I believe you Dean, please tell me I wasn't stupid to believe you Dean. Man come on you have to wake up...for me. For Sam. Sammy's heart broken Dean. You selfish bastard come on he thinks it's his fault! He thinks it's his fault that your dad is half dead of alcohol poisoning too. He blames himself and buries himself in his notes, his books, his homework, his studies. That boy is going to grow up to be more amazing then me and you...but he doesn't want to do anything anymore Dean. You're his brother...he blames himself for this. And me? I blame myself for everything. I blame myself for my mom dying in that accident, I blame myself for killing the brother I never got to have because of that STUPID drunk driver. I blame myself for driving away my older brother...yeah, I never told you about him did I? He killed himself when I was 14...I found him. In his bathtub swimming in his own blood...I called the police but they got there and told me it was too late. I'm always too late Dean. I'm a failure. I've failed you, I've failed Sammy, I've failed Lucifer, I've failed everyone...and everything.” Cas was full out crying now. “Please Dean. Please...You promised me you wouldn't leave. You promised.” 

Before he left Cas kissed Dean softly on the cheek and whispered,  


“I love you Dean...” into his ear. He left then, as he tried to compose himself he passed by the nurse she smiled t him sympathetically as she walked by him.

 

It was during the day after his rant to the unconscious boy that he got the phone call in the middle of class,  


“Cas! Cas! He woke up! He fricking WOKE UP!” Sam's voice screamed out of Cas's phone, Cas took one look at Mrs Lindon and she smiled at him. He grabbed his bag as he talked into his phone,  


“I'm gonna be there in like five minutes Sammy!” He ran out the classroom and down the hall, nearly knocking over the principal on his way, he kept on running. The teacher standing next to the principal almost yelled at him to stop but the principal stopped him by telling him,  


“He must of woken up, let the boy go...he deserves some good news. That boy deserves the love that he isn't going to get here or at home.” The principal watched Cas sprint and hit the door with a bang into the light of the sunny day.

 

Cas ran through the parking lot, a red car suddenly pulled up next to him and the window rolled down. In the car was the nurse,  


“Get in!” She said with a smile. He grinned at her and jumped in, it took them less than five minutes to get to the speed limit while breaking almost every law in the driving book. She stopped just long enough for Cas to hop out, thank her, and run to the entrance. The doctor from the operating room smiled as he watched him run by.

He reached the door out of breath. Sam stood by Dean who was propped up against his pillow with his green eyes open and vibrant. They lit up further at the sight of Castiel.  


“Cas!” He said in a slightly hoarse voice. Sam smiled at Cas and nodded at him as he exited the room,  
“I'll be in the cafeteria.” Though he wasn't even sure if the two heard him.

“I begged you to wake up...to remember your promise.” Cas said weakly as he got as close as he could to his best friend. Dean looked at him with eyes full of one emotion.  


“I heard you.”

And Cas realized that the emotion was love.

Such a beautiful story  
Of the two friends in love  
In the end no one was sorry  
In the end that was enough  
Though they may sit alone on their beds,  
At least they don't have stupid, silly, empty heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my...what is going to happen next? No body knows! Emotional roller coaster man, I cried writing it.


	5. Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter, the conclusion of Dean and Castiel's story.

The emotion in Dean's eyes was one Cas would never forget, and slowly – so that Dean could stop him he wanted to – Cas leaned into Dean. Dean was everything but against what was happening, and when Cas paused only an inch away from his best friend Dean rolled his eyes,  
“Oh, for God's damn sake, Castiel!” He grabbed Cas by the back of the boy's head with the hand that wasn't too badly cut up and kissed him with everything he had. It was innocent enough, enough for anyone watching to tell it was a kiss but nothing too much. Cas braced his hands on the pillow at either side of Dean's head and leaned down further against Dean, after a short amount of time he moved his hands in and cradled Dean's head in his arms. While they were kissing the nurse passed by, she glanced in and smiled at what she saw. She closed the door to give them privacy, as she did so Sam walked up eating from a bag of Skittles. He saw what she was doing,  
“Did they finally get off their high horses?” She chuckled,   
“I'd say so.” She smiled at Sam and waved as she left. Sam sighed and looked at the door, there was a part of him that wanted to go in and take a picture on his cell phone so he could tease them later on (preferably at their wedding probably) the other part of him – the sensible, logical, kind part of him was telling him to let them have their moment. He finally concurred that if he went in in three minutes and they weren't done he'd take his picture and suffer the wrath of his brother.

Let's just say that they didn't stop completely for at least seven minutes after Sam made the promise to himself.

Jack Anders and his minions didn't bother the two of them again. The two of them graduated together and had a month to themselves before they went to college. Dean ended up getting into Stanford and Cas applied to colleges around California, in the end he got a full ride to a college of his choice.

\--

That expression of unspoken love became one that lived a hundred years. They went from a teenager with no one and nothing to turn to and another that wanted to be the one the other could turn to, and became each other's life lines.

In a way, what came from unhappy beginnings became a life of serendipities. In the year 2024, when Cas and Dean were both twenty seven and Cas had graduated Cal-Tech with a Doctorate in world studies they were married. Sam barely made it to the ceremony, but make it he did with a masters in law and his best friend in tow. As Cas and Dean shared their vows and a kiss, as the crowd stood and clapped, as the world kept turning, Sam and Gabriel shared a knowing look and they joined hands. And as after all of this Cas sang the lyrics to the song he had wrote all those years before, but he added a verse that wasn't on the original paper,

Oh, everyone loves a happy ending  
But really this is only a beginning,  
In the end the monsters lost,  
And the soldiers, hard they fought,  
And the old man smiled and said,  
In the end I guess they lost their empty heads.

“The End.”

“But dad! Can't you tell us another story?” Luke begs looking up at his father,  
“Seriously, Lucky, it's soooo romantic!” Lucy croons, Castiel just laughs,  
“Okay you two...Go to sleep now, I'll tell you another story tomorrow.” The kids whine and groan but settle down and bring the sheets up to their chins anyway. Cas stands from his position sitting at the end of his daughter's bed and kisses her head – at only seven years old she has dark messy hair and her father's green eyes, while Lucky at eight took after Cas with his eyes and got his dirty blonde hair from Dean. He pats Lucky's shoulder while turning out the lights,  
“Night you two.”   
“Daddy?” A small voice calls, Cas turns,  
“Yes sweetheart?”  
“I miss dad...is he in a better place now? Does he miss us too?” Cas sighs and speaks to the darkness,   
“Dad is...he's...” Cas is at loss for what to say for the first time in while,  
“Dad is glad to be home.” A deep voice sounds from the doorway. The light at Lucy's bedside flicks on immediately in unison with the one by Luke. The light lights up Dean's features and his weary form carrying an overnight bag and his carry on with a plane ticket stub peeking out.  
“Hey guys!” Cas grins and turns, Lucy and Luke throw off the covers and run to their fathers, giving them both a hug.  
“I missed you dad!” Lucy says to Dean,   
“Yeah! And daddy told us the story of how you guys met in high school again!” Luke says trying his hardest (and failing) to show nonchalance.   
“Oh really? I missed you guys so much!” Dean reaches down and picks up Lucy, as Cas picks up Luke.   
“Now what to we say guys?” Cas asks Luke and Lucy, the two children brighten.  
“It's nice that you're back dad, but now you can't leave for a month or else uncle Sammy and uncle Gabby will come after you!” Dean chuckles,  
“Oh yeah? Why you little rascals!” Lucy giggles with Luke. After about five more minutes of quality family time the two children agree to sleep for now and talking again tomorrow. Cas gives his husband a long hug that he has been waiting to share for two weeks.   
“You know I hate it when you job takes you away from me.” Dean buries his head in Castiel's neck,   
“They wanted me to stay for another week, but I refused.” Cas chuckled,  
“Oh? Why?”  
“Yeah. Because Dr. Castiel Winchester...” At that moment the clock strikes twelve midnight. Dean pulls away from his husband, “Wouldn't want you to spend our anniversary alone now would we?” 

And the kiss they share then is so similar to the one ten years ago in the hospital that when the nurse walks in the door and the two break up she looks at them,  
“Just like old times.” She smiles and is followed by Sam and Gabriel.   
“Hey Andrea.” Cas says to her. Gabriel smirks (since he is basically incapable of actual smiling),  
“We're here to kidnap your children and take care of them for a couple of days.” Cas looks at Dean and the latter grins at his husband,  
“Well then uncle Gabby, they'll be happy to see you!” Gabriel looks sharply at Dean,  
“Look here Dean-o, just cause I married your brother doesn't give you the right to call me Gabby.” He says the nickname like it's rat poison. The group laughs quietly.

They left at 7:30 in the morning after a goodbye to the kids who were elated to see Aunt Andy-Barr, Uncle Gabby and Uncle Sammy. Cas and Dean drove away to the sounds of Luke and Lucy asking Andrea about her son Lucas, and Sam and Gabriel laughing.

“So where are we going Dean?” Dean smiled sideways at his husband,  
“Truthfully? I have no idea, but I guess that's the best part of an adventure.” Cas rolled his eyes, but laughed good-naturedly, “Don't worry if you get scared, you will always have me.”

 

The Actual End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, this is the actual end of You Will Always Have Me. I had fun writing it, and I would love to know your opinions. Please tell me if you should think I should carry on writing Destiel fics and if you have any requests go right ahead.
> 
> Again thanks everyone that stuck with it to the end and if you guys like maybe I'll write some other fics. 
> 
> \- Karma Waykes


End file.
